Technology Trouble
by Kittyjs123
Summary: Tecna gets a call from her parents. Her realm is in trouble. Can she and her friends save it in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a rainy day at Alfea. Tecna was in her room studying when her cell phone rings. "Hello?" Tecna said as she answered the phone.

"Tecna, our realm is in trouble. We need your help!!" Tecna's father said.

"Should I tell my friends and let them come?" asked Tecna.

"Yes that would be fine. But do hurry. It is urgent!!"

"Ok, bye!" Tecna said, and then she puts phone on her desk and goes to Stella's room where all the girls are.

"Hey Tec, what's up?" asked Musa.

"My father just called me." Tecna replied.

"Oh really, what did he say??" asked Bloom.

"Well....... he said my realm is in trouble and he wants me to go there to help him. He said that you could come if you want." Replied Tecna.

"Well of course we'll come. When do we leave??" asked Stella excitedly.

"My father said we have to leave as soon as we can." Replied Tecna.

"Well we better get packing!!" said Layla

"Tecna, I'll go with you to tell Ms. Faragonda." Said Flora.

"Thanks!!" replied and Tecna walk to Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Hello girls. Do you need something??" asked Ms. Faragonda.

"Yes. My father called me and told me and said my realm is in trouble. He said that I had to come as soon as I could." Replied Tecna.

"Tecna also said that we could come with her." Flora added in.

"My father said it would be ok." Tecna said with a faint smile.

"I guess you could go. Just keep in touch. If you have any trouble, let me know." Replied Ms. Faragonda.

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda." Tecna said in delight. Then Tecna and Flora walk back to Stella's room.

"So what did she say? What did she say??" asked Stella excitedly.

"She said we could go." Replied Tecna.

"Yes!!!" Stella yelled.

"Umm, Stella, do you really need 15 suitcases??" asked Flora with a shocked look on her face.

"You know her, cant go anywhere without her clothes." Replied Layla.

"Tell me about it!!" Musa said.

"Ok girls, let's go!!" Bloom said. Tecna makes a portal and they all go in.

"Finally, we're here!!" Stella said with a yawn.

"Stella that only took 30 seconds!!" replied Tecna.

"You know her, the closer we get to danger the more jokes she cracks!!" Musa said with a laugh. The girls walk into a tall, pale purple/blue castle. Tecna leads them to a large room where her father and mother are standing near a computer screen.

"Hello!" Tecna said with a smile on her face.

"Hello Tecna!" Tecna's father and mother said happily.

"Hi I'm Stella and this is Bloom, Layla, Musa, and Flora. We're here to help!!!!!" said Stella cheerfully.

"Hello, we are so glad you came." Replied Tecna's father.

"What's the matter??" asked Tecna.

"The powerful Teclord has escaped from our prison and threatens to control our realm. We called you to help defeat him." Said Tecna's mother.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Layla.

"We would like for you to track him down and defeat him." Replied Tecna's father.

"That we can do!" replied Stella happily.

"We'll try our best!" said Flora. All the girls leave, but Tecna stays.

"Tecna." Said Tecna's father.

"Yes?" asked Tecna curiously.

"He is powerful, but I think you and your friends are strong enough to beat him." Said Tecna's father.

"Stay safe. We will be here protecting the main computer." Replied Tecna's mother.

"I will." Replied Tecna as she leaves and joins her friends.

"So what should we do?" asked Bloom.

"I think we should split up!" said Stella excitedly.

"Yeah, that way we'll cover more ground." Replied Layla with a smile.

"Wow Stella, that's the best idea you've had all day!!" said Musa with a laugh.

"What do you think Tecna?" asked Flora.

"Tecna? Are you there?" asked Bloom.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking." Replied Tecna.

"Stella thought of a good idea! Amazing isn't it?" said Musa with a smile.

"Ok, so I thought we should split up!! Great huh?" said Stella.

"Yes Stella! Ok here is a map of the realm." Said Tecna as she handed each girl a map of their own. They all thanked Tecna and started looking for the Teclord.

"Well, well, well! They are all looking for me. Ha! All I want is that Tecna girl. I need her power to control this realm. If I have her power I can destroy her parents, too!!" said the Teclord in his hiding spot.

Flora wanders into a digital flower garden. "Wow, digital flowers look amazing!" said Flora. She keeps looking for the Teclord.

Layla walks to a digital beach. "Whoa! These digital waves are awesome!! I guess I can catch some waves for a little while." Said Layla as she started to get in the water.

Musa finds a music store and walks up to a computer.

"Man, I wish I paid more attention when Tecna was telling me about computers! I Might as well start pressing buttons." Said Musa as she presses multiple buttons, making music play throughout the store.

"I really need a manicure, and maybe a pedicure. Ooh and a new outfit. I gotta find a mall. Ok Stella, don't get off topic. Oh I'm gonna find a mall then I will look. Maybe this bad guy has good taste and loves malls." Said Stella as she looks for a mall.

"Now, where would a bad guy hide?? Somewhere dark and scary. Oh a dark scary house, right in front of me. I guess I'll go there." Said Bloom as she enter the dark house.

"The last time the Teclord was here, he was in the prison setting free prisoners. I better go there." Tecna said to herself. She enters the dark, cold prison and looks around. She heads up a long, narrow hall and before she can go around the corner, somebody grabs her!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This was my first fan fic. I hope you like it! Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tecna turns around and looks at who just grabbed her. It was a girl with long, blond hair. She had green eyes and she was the height of Tecna.

"Who are you??" asked Tecna.

"Who am I?? Well I am the princess of Fifth Vector of the Binary Galaxy. My name is Anna. What is your name?"

"My name is Tecna. I am glad to meet you. Do you mind if I ask a question?''

"Go right ahead.''

"Why did you grab me?''

"Well, since I'm the princess, I have to make sure the Teclord doesn't let anymore prisoners free. I heard the Teclord coming behind you and I grabbed you so you wouldn't get caught. I heard him talking about how he was going to let the prisoners free and then go looking for a girl.''

"Why would he want a girl?"

"Why don't you ask him and find out!!'' a deep voice replied.

"TECLORD!! WHY ARE YOU HERE??" yelled Anna.

"Well, I wish to fulfill my plan."

"Which is?" asked Tecna, waiting to see what his answer was.

"Well, as you know, I let out ALL of the prisoners and they are free. So the king and queen will have to recapture all of them. Well they are doing that, I can find the most powerful fairy, taker her powers, use them to destroy the king and queen, and take over the entire realm!!"

"Your plan makes since, but who is this fairy you are talking about??" asked Anna.

"Now that part of the plan is confidential. Sorry!" replied the Teclord with an evil grin on his face. "But, since you already know the plan, I might as well tell you, though you must promise not to tell anyone. I'll let you go, but if you tell anyone, you will be sorry!"

"So who is it?" asked Tecna.

"Well, it's you, Tecna." replied the Teclord. Then he disappeared.

Tecna suddenly turned pale. "Me? Why would he want me? I'm not even a princess."

"I don't know. I guess your powers are stronger. That doesn't sound very logical."

"Yeah, it doesn't. I should go tell my friends that we found him. You can come with Anna."

"Thanks!!"

Tecna and Anna found all the girls and they are now in a doom room in the castle talking.

"Hey Tecna, who's this?" asked Flora.

"This is Anna. She's the princess of this realm." answered Tecna.

"Well hi there Anna. I'm Stella and this is Bloom, Layla, Musa, and Flora!"

"Hello everyone!! It's so nice to meet you." Anna replied.

"So you actually found him?" asked Layla.

"Yes, we not only found him, but he found us!" replied Tecna.

"That's scary!!" Stella added in.

"Hey Stella?" Bloom said.

"Yeah?" replied Stella.

"Why do your nails look so good and why do you have a new outfit?" asked Bloom.

"Well I thought the bad guy would hide in a mall, so I went there."

"Umm Stella, most bad guys don't hide in malls." replied Flora.

"Well if I was a bad guy, I would!!" Stella said proudly as the other girls laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wanna thank all the people who reviewed for my last chapter!!  
**

**Hope you like it!! Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning, Tecna got a message on her cell phone. It was from her parents. The message said that Tecna had to see them as soon as possible.

"Hey Tec, what's up?" asked Musa sleepily.

"I got a message from my parents." replied Tecna.

"What did they have to say?"

"They said that I need to see them as soon as possible!''

"Whoa, I hope they are ok. Could we go with you?"

"Of course you can!"

"Alright, I'll go tell the rest of the girls."

Musa and Tecna told the girls and they headed over to the castle where Tecna's parents are.

"Oh I hope your parents are ok." Flora said.

"There's the room with the main computer." said Layla. "But where are your parents?"

"I don't know, but I should check the computer to see if they left a message." replied Tecna.

Tecna went up to the computer and touched the screen. Suddenly, a hologram image showed up in front of them.

"I bet you're wondering where your parents are, Tecna!" exclaimed a loud voice from the hologram image. As soon as Tecna heard the voice, she knew right away that it was the Teclord! She froze. "If you want to see your parents again, you have to see me first. I will meet you in the dungeon." The Teclord exclaimed then the image disappeared.

"I, I guess I should go." replied Tecna.

"Hey, the Teclord didn't say that we couldn't come along" Layla said cheerfully.

"You're right!! Now what do you say we go find that Teclord!" Stella said.

"Thanks for your help girls!" exclaimed Tecna.

The girls go down a long, winding stairway and enter the dungeon. They see a green, glowing light coming from the end of the long, dark halway.

"I guess we go to the light." Said Bloom.

"Yeah, let's go!" replied Musa.

The girls walked down the hallway quietly and enter the room with the green light.

"It's the Teclord!" whispered Flora.

"You girls wait here. I'll go talk to him." Said Tecna.

"I'm glad you came, Tecna. Look, over there are your parents." The Teclord said.

Tecna sees her parents in a dark jail cell sleeping. Then in a dark corner, she sees Timmy chained to the wall. "What do I have to do to get them free?" asked Tecna.

"Well," the Teclord said with an evil grin, "you have to give me your powers, then I let them free and leave you alone!"

Tecna froze. "Should I? I have to! There is no other way to set them free." Tecna thought. "Alright, I'll do it! You can have my powers." Tecna said shakily.

"Now thank you!" the Teclord said. He walked over to a table and grabbed a remote. He pointed it at Tecna and pressed the big green button. Suddenly, there was a scream!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for such a short chapter.**

**I'll update as soon as I can!!  
**


End file.
